


Trapped

by AnzaRavensteele



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: After falling asleep in their dance studio the 6 members of VIXX wake up in a nightmare, kidnapped by a man who turned them to Voodoo dolls. Their leader is determined to protect his members. But how high will be the price he has to pay until they can get out.





	1. I protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So this is my first VIXX story. I will post this story on Asianfanfics as well and maybe wattapad. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I apreciate comments with your thoghts and tips to improve my writing so don’t hesitate to leave a comment. :)
> 
> So please enjoy.

Hakyeon didn’t quite know how all that had happened, but he was determined to protect his members from whatever might happen and from whoever had kidnapped them. He was the leader after all.  
They had been at their dance studio, exhausted from practice and sweating all over the place. Hakyeon had wanted nothing more than to get his beloved members home and let them sleep. Suddenly they all had felt sleepier and sleepier until they had fallen asleep in the studio.

As they woke up they were shocked to see their surroundings. This place was a reproduction of their Voodoo doll MV. Jaehwan gasped and Hyuk looked terrified. Hakyeon took deep breaths to not panic as well. He scanned their surroundings. Each of them was trapped in their room from the MV. Ropes were wounded around their arms, legs and body’s, holding them inside. The end of the ropes was secured high above them to hooks in the wall. They had tried to loosen it and get out, but ended just with hurting themselves. The ropes made it impossible to move much in the rooms. They barely could touch the walls. 

Leo was pacing nervously, like a trapped tiger, in his room. Ravi and Hongbin still tried to find a way out. N on the other hand forced himself to stay calm. Hyuk eyed the 6 dolls that were on the table in the middle of the room they all were in. „You think they’re real?“ The maknae asked wide eyed. „Nonsense Hyukie. This is just some psycho who wants to play with us.“ Ravi answered angered.

Hakyeon was kind of nervous. Since they had woken up, it must been a few hours that passed already, no one has showed up. They all jumped as suddenly the door swung open with a screech and a loud thud. 8 masked men walked in. „Ahh….you’re awake. I hope you like your new home?“ Said the man who seemed to be the leader of their kidnappers. „You psycho!“ „Let us out!“ „What do you want?!“ All screamed at the men. The man casually took the biggest doll and pierced a giant needle through it’s arm. All 6 of them screamed and grabbed the now hurting arm. They looked shocked at the man and the doll. This can’t be.

  
„Better. Now be quiet.“ The man raised the doll and looked at it admiring. Then he fixed his gaze on Hakyeon. „Fascinating isn’t it? Your dear members love and respect you so much that I can control them through your doll.“ N gritted his teeth and balled his hands to fists. „What do you want?“ He asked and willed himself to stay calm. The man smirked at that. „Isn’t it obvious? You are mine now and I will do as I please. Your video got me inspired.“ He looked N straight in the eye. „You know dolls like you now, they are perfect for stress relief.“ 

„You bastard!“ Ravi shouted. The man simply stabbed an other doll with the needle and Ravi screamed in pain. Hakyeon‘s eyes widened as he saw his dear member in pain. „No stop!“ He yelled and tried to reach the iron bars that separated him from that psycho. But the man didn’t listen to him. He continued to torture them.

  
N trembled, but not because of the pain. His thoughts ran a mile per second. He needed to do something. He couldn’t see the youngers in pain. As he saw tears running down Ken‘s cheeks he snapped. „STOP!“ He screamed at the top of his lungs. To his surprise the man really stopped and looked at him curious. „Please stop hurting them.“ N added then calmer. The man stepped closer seemingly interested in what the leader of VIXX has to say. He stopped right before N. „And what would you give me in return?“ A shiver ran down Hakyeon‘s spine. He forced himself to look that psycho straight in the eye. He didn’t dare to look at his members, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay strong and resist their pleading eyes. Hakyeon took a steadying breath before he finally speaks. „Do what you want with me but please don’t hurt them.“ He then asked with a shaking voice. „No!“ „Don’t do it Yeonie!“ His members protested but Hakyeon kept his eyes firmly on the man that trapped them here, waiting for the decision.

The man tapped his chin thoughtful. „Hmm….I accept your offer dear Hakyeon.“ He finally said and N released the breath he was holding. „But if they annoy me you will pay the price. I hope you won’t disappoint me with being weak.“ The man told them the rules. Hakyeon simply nodded and lowered his gaze to the ground. The pain came but he didn’t scream. He bit his lip and willed himself to stay strong for his beloved members. 

After a few hours he laid panting on the ground and groaned in pain. The man stopped and smiled praising. „Well done. I advise you to rest.“ He then looked at the others while placing N‘s doll back on the table. „Don’t try anything. My men will watch you through the cameras.“ The members just nodded scared that any word could anger that man. They were terrified. Seeing their leader in pain just because he sacrifices himself to protect them. That was so Hakyeon. The men finally left and they were alone.

Groaning Hakyeon pulled his aching body up on the couch, that luckily was in his room. He sighed as he faced his members with a blank expression. „Hyung….“ Ken‘s voice broke. „Hakyeonie why? You can’t….“ N raised his hand to stop Leo from talking. „Don’t! It was my decision. So don’t even start blaming yourselves.“ They were surprised of their leaders strong voice and could just nod obediently. „It is just hard seeing you in pain because of us.“ Hongbin said with a soft voice. N smiled at them. „It wasn’t because of you. It was because that psycho wanted it. None of this is your fault.“ Hakyeon replied reassuring. 

  
They were at a loss of words. How on earth did they deserve such a selfless, caring and brave leader? „Okay Hyung. You should rest then.“ Ravi said softly. N nodded and laid down, soon drifting to sleep. The others watched over him but fell asleep eventually. They were startled awake by a sickening scream that set them in full panic.

 


	2. It is not your fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> So I finished the next part.  
> I wanted to say thank you for the kudos. I am glad that there are at least some people already liking this work. ❤️
> 
> Don’t hesitate to let me know how you like it or what your thoughts are in the comments.  
> Comments always keep me motivated and sometimes even inspire me. 
> 
> So now enjoy. :)

N was slumped on the couch, holding his leg. The members looked with wide eyes as the blood trickled down through their leaders fingers. Hakyeon had his eyes squeezed close and trembled. Then the others noticed cuts all over Hakyeon‘s arms and his temple was bleeding.  
They were in pure shock. For how long had their leader been tortured without them waking up? Hakyeon shook as he desperately tried to hold in the screams. He didn’t want to worry his members further. He whimpered as that psycho pierced the same spot on his leg again. „Ahh…. So you finally decided to join the fun.“ The man said and smirked at the 5 boys, which just sat there frozen and looking like deers in headlights.  
It wasn’t that they didn’t want to say something but they were simply too afraid to say anything. What if it angered that man and he would hurt Hakyeon even more? The man laughed. „So you got the rules, hm?“ With that he turned his attention back at the leader. He raised the arms of the doll, forcing N to do the same. He smiled evilly as he grabbed a piece of rope and tied the dolls arms together. He watched as N glared at him as he found that he couldn’t move his hands apart.

The man held the doll up by the rest of the rope, forcing N to stand up. Hakyeon flinched as he put weight on his injured leg. He glanced to his members. As he saw their fearful looks he gritted his teeth, trying his best to stand strong and not let show how helpless and vulnerable he felt right now. He looked up at his hands that were held together and up by the dark magic of the doll. Then he averted his gaze back towards the man who had taken the needle again.  
The man let the needle wander over the dolls neck, leaving thin scratches on Hakyeon’s skin. Thoughtful the man looked at the doll and his face lit up as he got an idea what to do next. He pierced the needle through the dolls tied wrists. Hakyeon screamed in agony and trembled as he fought to regain his composure. Laughing the man let the doll fall on the table. Hakyeon slumped to the ground breathing heavily.  
He could feel the rope and the needle, as if they were really on him, binding him and not the doll. Somehow this was terrifying. That they could be manipulated and controlled through such a simple thing.

„So breakfast time~“ The man proclaimed with a happy voice which made the 6 of them want to throw up. The other men tossed them water bottles and some bread. Then they all left them alone to eat. Hakyeon had some difficulty to eat with his restraint and hurting hands but he managed. Exhausted he let himself fall against the couch, not bothering to get up from the ground.

The others glanced at him worriedly. „Yeonie are you alright?“ Taekwoon asked with his soft quiet voice. Hakyeon opened his tired eyes to look at his life long friend. He nodded weakly. „I guess.“ He sighed. They all tried their best to distract Hakyeon from his pain and cheer him up. Hyuk finally managed to get him to smile, which relieved the members a bit. Hakyeon was the most amazing and strong person they knew. So they were sure his leader wasn’t broken easily. They had faith in him. And they would find a way out while his leader did his best to protect them. They still hated it, that he had to suffer alone, but they wouldn’t let Hakyeon’s sacrifice go to waste.

The smile on Hakyeon’s lips died as the door swung open again and the men stepped inside. Without a word their kidnapper pulled the needle out of the doll, earning him a groan from Hakyeon. Without further ado he proceeded with stabbing Hakyeon in the head, the stomach and several other places. The members lost count.

All that was heard were N‘s cries and screams of pain that echoed through the room. The always cheerful leader laid on the ground, body curled in an desperate attempt to shield his body from the attacks but to no avail. He couldn’t escape the pain as long as he was connected with that doll. His fingers dug in the ground and he couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. Ken saw it first and it shook him to the core. When there was one thing he and the others never could stand it was Hakyeon crying, well seeing him in pain as well. But the tears, it was as if they always broke the spell of the strong wall their leader was. A wall that wouldn’t crack and crumble. But when Hakyeon cried, it was like that pushed a button on the members and they would be there protecting their leader from whatever hurts him. But this time they couldn’t protect him like they wished they could.

„Please stop! He needs a break!“ Ken then shouted. The man didn’t listen to him he just continued until N finally lost consciousness. „How unfortunate. Well he receive his punishment for passing out tomorrow.“ The man said with disappointment. The members froze at those words. He couldn’t do that, punish their leader. They didn’t argue tho, to not make the punishment worse.

The men left and as soon as the door closed Hyuk and Ken bursted into tears. Leo tried his best to calm them down but he wasn’t as good as N with that. Ravi and Hongbin never took their eyes off of their leaders unconscious form. How they wished they could get to him, hold him, hug him and keep him save.

Hours passed until Hakyeon fought his way back to consciousness. Groaning he opened his eyes. The pain hit him like a wave that wanted to swallow him whole. „Urgh….“ He felt miserable. He turned to the side and blinked several times to get his eyes to focus. As he managed to see clearer he was greeted with the tearstreeked worried faces of his beloved members. But he could also see the burning fire of rage in their eyes. That filled him with warmth, to know they cared so deeply for him and were ready to fight anything that wanted to hurt him. „Hyung…..“ Ken cried out. Hakyeon remembered Kens screams at the man to stop. „Shh…..Jaehwanie. I‘m fine.“ He tried to ease the youngers fears. „No you’re not! You always say that when you’re not okay!“ Hakyeon was taken aback by that outburst but he couldn’t really argue with that or deny it. With a sigh he pushed himself up in a sitting position. He leaned against the couch. All energy left him and he felt so drained. He wanted to reassure his members that he was fine. He wasn’t breaking. His head sunk down on the couch. He had no energy left to even try to move somewhere else.

Ken looked up as Hakyeon didn’t reply. He smiled sadly as he sees his leader fast asleep looking so drained and exhausted. He looked at the others and could see the same anger but also fear what might happen when the man returns.

 

  
None of the members could sleep, as they were too worried. They stared at Hakyeon, slumped against the couch on the ground, as if they were afraid he would disappear when they looked away. Hongbin gulped as he saw the blood still trickling down his Hyungs body. They didn’t speak, because none of them knew what to say. They just wished Hakyeon wouldn’t have made that decision. It was torture for them to see him suffer, alone and without them being able to help or comfort him.

They sat up straight as Hakyeon opened his eyes tiredly. Hakyeon grimaced. His body ached and his leg and wrists throbbed, but luckily his his wounds had stopped bleeding. He looked up and was surprised to see al of his members wide awake. „Yeonie you don’t have to do this. We aren’t weak either.“ Hongbin said, hoping to change the leaders mind. But N just shook his head. „No Beanie. I…I just can’t. I can’t let you all suffer. I can’t see you in pain. It kills me!“ He said with growing voice and desperation. Hongbin sighed and looked at his leaders eyes. „What about us? You think we can stand see you in pain? We can’t even stand seeing you cry, remember?“ Hakyeon opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by the return of the men. „ Ah. Welcome back brave leader.“ The man said mockingly. N glared at him which earned him an amused smirk from the man. „I watched a few of your videos and decided to grant your members wish today.“ Hakyeon narrowed his eyes and the others looked confused at the man. The man turned towards Hyuk. „You don’t remember? You wished that N would be mute?“ Hyuk froze and paled. „No….“ He breathed and looked at his leader with fearful eyes.

With a laugh at Hyuk‘s desperation the man took N‘s doll and started sewing it’s mouth shut. Hakyeon toppled over and whimpered as he felt the stitched and then found himself unable to open his mouth or even part his lips. „See so easy. Wish granted. Guess the wish that he wont touch you I already granted.“ The man said and watched as his actions sunk in. He took the needle again and slashed open Hakyeon’s whole leg. „Mhmmmh!“ Was all N could do as response. His still tied wrists pressed on his now bleeding leg in an attempt to stop it. Ken covered his ears to black out his leaders muffled screams. He pressed his eyes shut as he cried tears of sorrow and helplessness.

Hakyeon was drenched in sweat as he lied on the ground shaking. His eyes found Hyuk‘s, who was still frozen in place and just staring at what was happening before him. Damn it! He needed to do something. He must make sure the youngest didn’t blame himself for that. Finally the man stopped and N released a shaking breath. The members got food and water. N didn‘t get anything, but he wouldn’t be able to eat it anyway so he didn’t care.

The men left and the members relaxed a bit. Hesitating they reached for the food. It needed quite the amount of encouraging grunts and nodding from Hakyeon to get them to eat. They shouldn’t starve themselves just because he didn’t get anything. He fixed his gaze on the unmoving Maknae again. He reached his bound hands in Hyuk’s direction and tried to convey all his love through his gaze. Finally Hyuk moved and then started crying. It broke Hakyeon’s heart.

„Hyung I never. I didn’t mean to….I.“ Hakyeon just shook his head. He wasn’t mad at him. This wasn’t Hyuk’s fault. To his relieve Ravi and Taekwoon were telling Hyuk exactly that. He looked at them warmly and thankful. He closed his eyes as he felt dizzy and a wave of pain washed over him.


	3. I suffer with you and for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story so far. I really appreciate it.  
> I guess there will be at least 2 or 3 more chapters. We will see.  
> Now enjoy and have a nice day! ❤️

With worry they saw how Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut and seemed to fight off a wave of pain. They looked at each other and began searching for a way out again. Hakyeon opened his eyes tiredly. Everything looked blurry and he shook his head a bit. „Hyung. Just rest. We are okay. Don't worry about us right now, fora change, okay?" Ravi said. Hakyeon would have argued if he just could say something. Then he felt the fierce gazes of his members and gave up. Nodding he leaned back against the couch and tried to find a comfortable position on the ground.

Satisfied the members smiled and returned to finding a way put. They knew, no matter how strong Hakyeon was, he wouldn't be able to endure that forever. And they definitely didn't want him to break.

They froze as the men returned after just an hour. He looked each of them over before turning his intense stare at the sleeping leader. „Please don't. He needs to rest." Ken tried to reason with that guy. He shrugged back as the man glared at him. Ken shuffled uncomfortable under the studying gaze.

Then the man removed the stitches from N's mouth, causing the leader to yelp and open his eyes wide. Hakyeon looked at the man with a hint of fear in his eyes. „Ready to receive your punishment for passing out?" N gritted his teeth and lowered his gaze to his tied up hands. He tried not to tremble, but his body wasn't listening to him. „Already afraid of me?" The man said with a voice that let panic raise in Hakyeon.

As N looked up he saw how the man turned towards Ken. „Well and you will get a punishment as well for always screaming at me. Ken's eyes widened and N snapped out of his fear. „No!" He said and dashed forwards. The man laughed. „Ah. Our protecting leader is back. Oh I am sure you will love the punishment." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He tied Ken's dolls wrists as well and then the ropes around Ken and Hakyeon loosened. With the dolls the man made them step out of their rooms in the middle. As he gave Ken the needle and made them stand back to back, N knew what would come. Hakyeon felt Ken trembling violently against him, so N willed himself to stay as calm as possible. He didn't want to make it harder for his beloved cute vocalist. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Ken shook as the man guided his movements through the doll. He could tell N tried to be calm but he could still feel the twitching and slight tremble. Then his hands moved forward, only to move backward stabbing his dear leader in the back. He heard the scream and then the gasp of his friend. Then he pulled the needle out and felt N slump against his back. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He knew that it wasn't really him stabbing Hakyeon but still he could feel all the movements, how the needle had went through skin and flesh. Now he felt the wetness of Hakyeon's blood that seeped through his clothes as well.

The man took the needle out of Kens hand and let Ken step away, back to  the entrance of his room. The ropes wounded themselves around him again, holding him in place. He opened his eyes to see his leader slumped down on the ground, panting heavily.

Hakyeon felt as if he couldn't breath. The pain was blinding and he was dizzy. The room was spinning around him. „So my dear Hakyeon. Time for your punishment." Hakyeon drew in a shaking breath as he fought to get his composure back. He couldn't pass out again. Not when this were the consequences. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt how his body moved to stand up. As he opened his eyes he could see clearer. He saw all of his members in front of their rooms, with their hands tied.

Then he saw their dolls in front of them as well. The man gave him the needle. „Go ahead." He said invitingly as if N really had a choice. He couldn't hold the tears as the man made him walk over to Ken. He looked at Ken and then saw how his own hands moved to pierce the needle in Ken's doll. Ken screamed and Hakyeon with him. After stabbing Ken three more times, the vocalist collapsed to the ground.

The man laughed as he stepped behind N cupping his cheek, which made N flinch away. The man gripped N's hair and yanked his head back, forcing the leader to look up at him, from his sitting position in front of Ken. „My my what a wonderful leader you are. Do they know how much you love them and how much you give them?" He asked and looked at the others, which looked a bit confused by that question. He crouched down behind N and bowed over until he was beside N's ear. „You know they can be controlled through your doll. That is because you're the leader and they respect you as that. But you know why you feel their pain, when they get hurt?"

He looked at Ken who looked wide eyed up to them. „It is because you love them more than anything. Even more than your own life. You are willing to take their pain, so that they can be happy." he released his grip on N's hair. „I have to say I am impressed. You are really an extraordinary human being. I wonder how much you already suffered for them without them knowing or you letting them know." With that he stood up and grabbed Hakyeon's doll.

He made Hakyeon move to each of the members stabbing their dolls. Then he returned them in their rooms and freed the members except N from the rope around their hands. „I wish you a good night." He said as he left.

Hakyeon sat on the couch, knees drawn to his chest, head resting against them and crying his heart out. The members pushed themselves up and tried to ignore the pain. Hakyeon must be hurting way more then them, so they had to be strong. It broke their heart to see their leader like that. „Yeonie. We are fine. Please stop crying." Taekwoon said softly. „Yeah. You're only getting a headache. We are fine." Ravi added. „They are right. This isn't your fault." Hongbin said and Hyuk and Ken agreed.

It didn't stop Hakyeon from crying and they figured that it was maybe okay that he let it all out. Hours passed until Hakyeon had cried himself to sleep. He laid on the couch curled in a small ball as if to protect himself. It pained them so much but they were relieved that he finally rested.

Hongbin remembered N's words.  _„I can't see you suffer and in pain! **It kills me!** "_ so Hakyeon had meant it. They remembered the words that man had spoken and they couldn't help themselves but wonder the same. They all swore to themselves that when this was over they wouldn't let Hakyeon suffer anymore. They would carry their leader on hands and shower him with the love he deserved. No more teasing, no more faking that they didn't love his affection. 


	4. We are here for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> so I have the next one ready. I am not fully satisfied with my writing in this one, but couldn’t find anything to change. Maybe I edit it later, if I find something.
> 
> Anyway enjoy some fluff, before we get nearer the painful end. But don’t worry there will definitely be a happy end. :)

The members were surprised that the man didn’t come the next day. Relieved they looked over to Hakyeon, who gladly used the day to rest. He tossed and turned in his sleep, but seemed okay otherwise. Hyuk tried to cheer Ken up, who still felt guilty for stabbing Hakyeon. „Come on, hyung. It wasn’t your fault. Hakyeon-hyung won’t hate you for that.“ Ken sighed. „Yes, yes. I know. I just can’t get rid of the feeling….“ He shuddered and then looked over to the oldest. Otherwise, the day went by uneventful.

The members were frustrated that they couldn’t free themselves. The next days were a constant rhythm of that psycho stabbing Hakyeon for hours and getting food in the evening. N didn‘t even bother to sit up anymore. What would be the point, when the pain would force him down anyway. The members just sat there and watched, not wanting to anger the man again. It was painful but they refused to look away. Hakyeon has told them it was okay, if they didn’t watch him getting tortured but they refused. They wouldn’t let their leader alone in that.

At the 4th day after the punishment the man decided to see if the members were worth it to receive a reward for following the rules and learning their lesson. He grabbed N‘s doll and squeezed it’s throat. Panicked Hakyeon gasped and brought his hands to his throat, clawing at the invisible hand, that suffocates him. He opened his mouth to a silent scream. Soon he gasped and coughed. The members looked wide eyed, but didn’t do more than dashing forward as far as they could.

Hakyeon’s body shook and trembled as it grew desperate for air. Before he could really lose consciousness the man let him breath again. Hakyeon turned to the side and sucked in the sweet fresh air. The man repeated the procedure 3 times and then looked down at the gasping leader who was wrecked by coughing fits.   
Satisfied he looked at the members and smiled a wicked smile. He placed the doll at the table and took a knife. Then he stepped to N and cut open his arms And then he made a cut from N‘s eyebrow down to his cheek. Hakyeon whimpered and the man smirked at that.

He released his grip on Hakyeon’s head and left his room. Hakyeon laid exhausted on the couch. The man turned to look at the others. „Well done. You have earned a reward.“ The members looked fearful as the man made them walk in Hakyeon’s room. They feared that he would make them hurt their leader. As they stepped in Hakyeon’s room the ropes wound themselves around them again and kept them near the couch. They couldn’t reach the walls at all. „Enjoy the time.“ With that that the man left. It took them a few minutes to realise that they obviously were allowed to be with their leader. Immediately they moved closer to Hakyeon’s shivering form. Hakyeon’s eyes were glazed and he looked as if he was at the edge of unconsciousness.

Leo moved first and sat down at one end of the couch. Carefully he put N‘s head in his lap. Hongbin climbed over Hakyeon and sat crosslegged behind his leader. Ravi followed his example . Hyuk than claimed the spot at the other end of the couch and let Hakyeon’s legs rest over his lap. Ken looked thoughtful at them, trying to figure out a place for himself. Leo patted the space before N and motioned for Ken to lay down. The vocalist did just that. Luckily the couch was big enough to fit them all like that.

Ken touched his and Hakyeon’s forehead together and gently grabbed his leaders tied hands. Just then the oldest seemed to get clearer and seemed to realise that his members were beside him. Tears fell down and he pressed his head against Ken’s shoulder, while crying. Leo gently ran his fingers through N‘s hair , hoping to give him some comfort. Hongbin laid his hands on Hakyeon’s arms and Ravi put his on Hakyeon’s waist. Hyuk patted N‘s legs, careful not to touch his wounds. Ravi inspected the wounds. The cuts, the stabbing wound at Hakyeon‘s back and his leg wound didn’t look too good. The rapper glanced at the others and they shared worried looks. They prayed that the wounds wouldn’t get infected. At least they were relieved that the wounds didn’t bleed anymore.

Hakyeon trembled and shook as he cried. He felt the warmth and comfort of his members, who surrounded him and made him feel save. He didn’t want to admit it but he felt terrible, he was breaking. „Shh. Yeonie. Everything is okay. We are here. You’re save.“ Leo said softly in a calming voice. „It hurts…..I….I can’t anymore….“ Hakyeon admitted sniffling and it broke his members hearts. „Shh. You’re strong. You can do that. We will get out. You are not alone okay?“ N nodded weakly at Hongbin‘s words.

It took them quite some time to get N to calm down and to sleep again. They took a nap as well but were startled awake as Hakyeon tossed violently and screamed in his sleep. „No please. I am sorry. It…it wasn’t me. I don’t want to hurt them.“ Tears streamed down Hakyeon’s face. Ken tapped Hakyeon’s cheek. „Hakyeon! Wake up!“ They all called out to their leader until he finally jolted awake. Confused he looked around and needed a bit to come back to reality.

Hongbin wrapped his arms carefully around his leader from behind and pulled him to lean against his chest. „Shh. It’s fine. It was just a bad dream.“ The others joined the hug, embracing their leader and kept him warm and save in their middle. N took deep breaths and calmed down, relaxing in the embrace of his members. „Sorry.“ He mumbled. Hyuk shook his head. „Don’t be hyung. You don’t have to suffer alone here. We are here to share the burden.“   
N nodded and soon they sat on the couch and just talked over some things to distract themselves from the whole situation. „We are sorry Yeonie.“ Leo said suddenly. „Hm? For what?“ „We never appreciated your efforts as our leader. We always make it hard for you….“ N smiled sadly. „I never blamed it on you. I want you happy….“ N answered honestly in his typical selfless manner. Ravi sighed. „But it shouldn’t be like that. You deserve better. We are sorry for how we acted all the time.“ Hyuk nodded agreeing. „Yeah. We started teasing you and at one point it became a habit. I vow that I won’t do that anymore. I will from now on show you how much I love you and appreciate you and your affection.“ Everyone agreed eagerly with the youngest, promising the same. N laughed a bit. „You guys. I know you never meant it. I have to admit at bad days it really hurt but you always made up for it. But thanks.“ His eyes turned mischievous. „So you actually like my affection, yes?“ This brought them all to laugh. „Of course we do. Sometimes it is too much but we love you hyung.“ Ken said, glad that his leader still could joke and laugh.

N lowered his head and smiled and cried tears of happiness. Ken hugged N close. „It is okay. You are strong and so brave. We couldn’t be more grateful to have you by our side.“ Ravi said and patted N‘s back. They slept peacefully with N in their middle. As they woke up their was some food and water beside them. They ate in silence and gave Hakyeon some extra food. Hakyeon took a nap on Hongbin‘s shoulder, while the others discussed how to get out. Leo tried to clean Hakyeon’s wounds with the water they had, while Ken checked N‘s temperature. „Hm. He seems to have a bit of a fever.“ Leo nodded. „It should be fine when his wounds stay clean and they don’t get infected.“ He said but spilled water on a piece of fabric, Ravi had ripped it from his shirt and put it on the leaders forehead.

Hongbin didn’t move much to not disturb his leaders sleep. They were glad that the oldest didn’t have the nightmares again. Hyuk sat down at N‘s other side and changed the cloth. Ravi sighed as he looked up at his hyung. They had ripped their shirts to make bandages for Hakyeon. They weren‘t professional but hoped they did well. How they wished that those peaceful moments wouldn’t pass anymore, but they wouldn’t give in to the illusion. It was just a matter of time that the man would return and with him the pain.


	5. My sacrifice for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So here is the next one. There are just one or two chapters to go for this story. Thank you for reading so far.  
> I hope you like it. Stay tuned for the end. :)

The man sat in his room and watched the touching and heartwarming scenes through the cameras. He smiled. These boys were truly adorable and amazing. Yes, he loved to inflict pain and watch how pain and fear was written over his victims faces. That was how he gotten into voodoo magic and then stumbled upon the music video of VIXX. He knew they were the perfect victims for him. He wanted to show them true voodoo magic and see them in pain. He loved it.

But these boys…..he liked them. Especially the leader, dear beautiful Hakyeon. Never he thought it possible that such a selfless, caring, warm and brave soul could exist. He wouldn’t kill them. If they wouldn’t get out by themselves, he will let them go. But first he needs to do one thing. He wanted to find out how much Hakyeon really would sacrifice for his dear members. Was he really such a pure soul? Well, he will find out. And he finally wanted to see true fear and pain on the leaders features. Also he hoped to see how much the others really cared about N. The were blessed with him as their leader.

It seemed that his actions at least had gotten them to realise that and that they needed to change their behaviour towards N to keep him at their side. A laugh escaped his lips. He definitely would stay a fan of VIXX. Like he said, the voodoo doll MV got him inspired, but he would never destroy them, like he normally would do it with his victims. He looked at N‘s doll, which he had taken with him earlier and smiled. „Time‘s up my boys.“ He said and took the doll, gaze fixed on the monitor showing the boys sleeping on the couch.

Hakyeon gasped and startled awake as he felt a punch in his stomach. He looked over to the table but the man wasn’t there. Then he realised that his doll wasn’t on the table either. Several other punches followed. He braced himself up on his arms, as he whimpered, in the middle of his members. He coughed as another blow hit him. He was on his hands and knees. The members startled awake. „Yeonie?“ Leo asked.

„Urgh….“ Was all N managed as a response. He toppled over and pressed his head down on the couch. The members hovered over him frantically patting and hugging him. They didn‘t know what to do. Ravi rubbed soothing circles on Hakyeon’s back. The next blows impact brought N down. He cried and pressed himself against Hongbin, who was behind him. He curled his body, trying to shield himself. The others cried with him as they felt helpless. They couldn’t protect Hakyeon or shield him from the blows and it drove them crazy.

The blows stopped and N released a shaking breath. Not long after that the man returned with N‘s doll. With a movement of his arm, the ropes ripped the members towards the walls, away from Hakyeon. They found themselves trapped against the walls, as they couldn’t get away, no matter how much they struggled. „So Hakyeon….I wondered what you are willing to sacrifice for them.“ N managed to sit up and simply glared at that psycho, not answering. The man smirked and his men stepped in Hakyeon’s room. N eyed them warily.“Tell me Hakyeon. What is your most important part of your body?“ Hakyeon’s eyes widened and he stumbled to his feet, scrambling away from the approaching men. „NO!“ He screamed panicked. The men grabbed him and dragged him back in front of the couch.

They pressed him down and held him in place with iron grips. „No? So you rather want me to go to your dongsaengs?“ Hakyeon’s breath hitched. „No! Please. Not them….“ He said with a trembling voice, tears streaming down his cheeks. The members looked wide eyed, not really grasping what the man wanted to do. „Well as you wish then.“ The psycho nodded towards his men. Hakyeon trembled violently as one of the men grabbed his leg. He struggled nonetheless, panic taking over his instincts. He sobbed. „No….please….“ He whispered with a tear choked voice.

Now the members realise what is going to happen. „No!“ „Stop!“ „You can’t do that!“ They screamed. The man laughed as his man in a swift motion broke Hakyeon’s leg. N screamed in agony and fought against the grips of the men. Never would the members forget that scream that went through them like a lightning strike. One man kicked the leg a few times, shattering the bone further. Then the men released the crying mess of VIXX’s leader and stepped out of the room. Laughing the men left.

The members couldn’t stand it, seeing their leader so miserable. Seeing the fear and agony in his eyes. „Yeonie….“ Leo whispered in disbelief. They knew that for Hakyeon his legs were everything. He would go mad if he wouldn’t be able to dance anymore. They saw how this fear crept in their leaders eyes. The fear of not being able to walk or dance anymore, of becoming a burden.

They started struggling, trying to get free, no matter what or how. They needed to get out. Now! They grew more desperate as Hakyeon lost consciousness. „Hyung!“ Hyuk screamed panicked as he sees his leader slumping down not moving. Hakyeon was pale and sweat was forming on his face. His injuries seemed to finally have caught up to him. „Argh….come on. No!“ Ken screamed out.

It took them hours and they just got the ropes a bit to loosen up. They bleed out of small cuts, the ropes had inflicted on them, while struggling. They continued nonetheless. Finally Ravi managed to rip himself free, not caring about his wounds. He stumbled out of the room to the table. He grabbed two knifes and went to Leo, cutting his one arm free. He gave him one knife and then went to Hakyeon. Leo cut himself free and then the others. Ravi cut Hakyeon free. Hyuk sprinted to the table removing the rope from N‘s doll, finally freeing the leaders hands. Ravi moved to pick Hakyeon up but Leo stopped him. „No, wait. We have to cast his leg or it might get worse.“ The members nodded and searched for anything to make a cast. They looked at their makeshift cast and hoped it would do. Ravi picked Hakyeon up bridal style and kept him pressed against his chest.

Hyuk grabbed their 6 dolls and the others armed themselves with everything they could find that could be used as weapon. Carefully they walked through the halls. Hyuk stopped before an open door. He peeked inside. In the room was a fire and an old book. Curious they went inside. Hongbin read in the book. „That seemed to be the instructions to make those dolls.“ He said. He flipped through the pages and then found an instruction to destroy the dolls and with that free the human beings connected to them.

„Hm. It says we just have to burn the dolls in the fire they are created with.“ They looked at each other. „What if it is fake? What if we burn alive?“ Hyuk asked fearful. Leo sighed. „I would rather die with you together than having that man control over us.“ He said serious and the others nodded agreeing. Ravi tightened his grip on Hakyeon. Hyuk threw the dolls in the fire. They closed their eyes but the pain didn’t came. They released the breaths they were holding. „Okay. Let’s get out.“ Ken said and gave Hyuk one of his weapons.

They moved through the rooms. So far they had stumbled over two of the man and managed to knock them out. They finally found the exit. They were greeted with a forest. Without thinking much they dashed in the woods. The man watched them running in the woods from a window and smiled.


	6. We will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> so this is the final chapter. Thank you for reading so far.  
> Let me know how you liked it if you want.  
> Have a wonderful day! ❤️

The members ran as fast as they could. All they saw were trees, trees and more trees. At some point Hyuk took over Hakyeon to give Ravi some rest. It scared them that the oldest still was unconscious and he was burning up so badly.

„Damn it. It’s as if we walk in circles. Everything looks the same.“ Ken said clearly frustrated. Hongbin looked around. „You think that guy maybe manipulates our surroundings?“ Leo sighed. „I don’t know but we must try to get out.“ They all nodded and started walking again.

They walked around a huge tree and froze. There the men stood. That psycho walked casually towards them. „You really thought I would let you go without a proper goodbye?“ They stepped backwards until they found themselves with their backs against a wall. They looked around panicked and found they never seemed to have left the building.  
„Pl..please. Let us go. Hakyeon…. he needs a doctor.“ Ken said with teary voice. That mans gaze turned incredibly soft. „Oh don’t you worry. I will let you go but to my conditions.“   
As the other man started to approach them they all moved around Hyuk and their leader trying to shield him from any more harm. Hyuk tightened his grip on Hakyeon and felt the leader stirring a bit.

Nonetheless the men overpowered them and they were dragged to an empty room without windows. The men tied their arms behind their backs and tied their legs and feet together. Hakyeon woke up as the men started tying him up. Instinctively he struggled but a man grazed his broken leg and he groaned in pain and stopped fighting.   
They didn‘t want to disturb his broken leg so they didn’t tie his legs together. Instead they chained his uninjured leg to the wall.

The fever made Hakyeon’s thoughts sluggish. He needed a bit to comprehend what was happening and what might have happened as he was out. The wounds on his members told him that they probably managed to free themselves. But their escape was obviously not really successful.

The man had passed each of the member touching them and whispering words in a language they couldn’t understand. They felt a warm tingling at the spot were he had touched them. Then he moved over to Hakyeon. He touched Hakyeon’s forehead smiling softly, what Hakyeon couldn’t see because of the mask he was wearing. He had casted a protection spell on them. No dark magic would ever be able to hurt them. Yes he admired them and now he had his fun and would release them. But he liked the idea of being the only one who would ever had control over them. He looked at Hakyeon’s fearful eyes. „The police will soon come and get you so don’t worry. It was fun.“ He looked at the members. „I guess we all learned something through this.“ He said with a light chuckle. Then he took the scarf and covered the leaders fearful eyes. It of course wasn’t necessary but he wanted to see in person how he looked blindfolded. Everyone always said about N how good he looked with a blindfold, when he danced his famous dance.

„Hm, it really suits you.“ The man said with a laugh. He stood up while his men gagged the members and Hakyeon with tape. Then he left. Unknown to the members he had send a livestream of his cameras to Jellyfish all the time. He made sure that his signal couldn’t be traced. He also put it on YouTube, curious about the reactions. It really had surprised him. There had been concerned fans who thought this all was real, but they were just few. Then there were the ones who thought it was some kind of reality show. Those fans split in the ones who liked it and the ones who found it to horrible and too explicit. Nonetheless they all admired VIXX‘s acting skills. Then there had been a huge amount of anti fans, and boy those people could be really sick, beyond even his own imagination. They had absolutely loved it and even wrote down ideas how he should torture the boys especially Hakyeon.   
He shook his head. Didn’t those people see what rare beautiful souls those boys , especially Hakyeon were? Souls that should be treasured and protected not destroyed completely.   
Now he let the police find the signal. When they arrived he would long be gone.

For the members it felt like hours. They tried to free themselves but to no avail. Frustrated they settled to watch over their leader. Hakyeon was sweating and shivering. Then finally they heard footsteps and soon the police, some doctors and their manager stepped in the room. Moments later they were freed from the tape and their bounds. A doctor tapped Hakyeon’s cheek calling out to him and asking him to stay awake.

The manager hugged his boys close tears streaming uncontrollably down his face. „My boys. I am so sorry.“ He repeated over and over again. They were lead outside and inside the waiting ambulance cars. At the hospital Hakyeon was rushed inside the emergency room to get surgery. The members were cleaned and their wounds got treated.

While waiting for Hakyeon the manager told them about the livestreams. They were shocked. „What?“ Ravi said angered. The manager sighed. „I guess we shouldn’t tell Hakyeon about it. He should first heal a bit. Cheer up boys. At least we don’t have to come up with a story.“ They simply nodded. It may be true but the downside was that everyone knew what exactly had happened. So they couldn’t hide some facts and they were sure that there will be a ton of questions. They feared for their leader.

Just minutes later Hakyeon was brought inside, still unconscious. The doctor faced the members. „How is he?“ The manager asked fearful of the answer regarding the leaders leg.  
„Well we did all we could. The infection will be gone soon and most of the wounds won’t leave scars. He will only have one at his back and leg and a faint one at his face. I advise you all to go to a therapist to get over that trauma.“ They all nodded. „For his leg….he needs to rest. No walking for at least a month. Just if it is necessary. Then we will see. Maybe another month on crutches and we will start therapy to strengthen his muscles and get him to walk again. After that we see about dancing. You did well with casting his leg. Without that he might not be able to ever walk on that leg again.“ The doctor left and the members were relieved that Hakyeon would be healed in a few months.

They definitely would make sure Hakyeon gets the rest he needed and wouldn’t have to walk anywhere. The manager called the CEO and then told the boys they would get one months off at least to heal mentally and physically.

They stood true to their word. They let Hakyeon relax on the couch in the living room, bringing him everything he needed. They carried him to his bed or even to the toilet. The first weeks they all slept together in the living room. None of them wanted to be alone or leave Hakyeon alone and out of their sight. They made sure it was always one of them at their leaders side. Hakyeon still had nightmares and now knowing about the livestreams he feared their upcoming schedules. It all were just interviews and a fan meeting.

Ravi carried Hakyeon on his back in the studio and with Leo‘s help seated him safely in their middle. The MC tried to make the interview not uncomfortable for them but they knew they had to talk about it. Their therapist had told them to see it as a good thing. It always helped to talk about it.   
They were happy about all the wishes for their wellbeing. The members made sure Hakyeon wouldn’t see the comments from the haters.

After 2 and a half month N finally was able to move freely without pain. After 3 months it was their first concert were Hakyeon danced with them again, instead of sitting on a chair. It had been painful months. They all had needed a lot of patience, but it was all worth it. They were now closer than ever. Like they promised they answered Hakyeon‘s affection or even initiating it themselves.

Nothing was more beautiful for them than Hakyeon’s smile as he bowed before the audience after their first song he finally danced with them. Tears of joy were running down his face and the members hugged him instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my work.
> 
> I am always happy to receive kudos and comments. They keep me motivated. :)
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
